A High School Story
by 13plus32
Summary: High school is just beginning for Rukia, new people,new things, new experiences. Meeting a guy, getting in trouble,unlimited texting, doing things she never thought she would before. Realizing that his is where things are about to get REAL.
1. First Day

**Haha well...I hope I could continue with this story xD High school is just starting for me and so is Rukia in this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Damnit, where the hell did I put that paper?!

First day of high school, new clothes, new classes, new things, new people. Everything seems to be just going too fast, the years went by fast, living in a new city, leaving old friends, now its back to the same old meet-and-greet thing. Everybody seems to be so different, passing by each faces with different expression, different features, different…well I don't know it's just all new.

Well enough of that, the bell just rang and I could not find my schedule which I swear I shoved inside the side pocket of my purple backpack. I mean…where else could it go?! Unless there's like an invisible hole in that certain pocket then I would completely understand…

"Hey watch where you're going."

I look up, nothing. I look down I see a guy with an unusual red hair died back in a spiky pony, picking up the books that he dropped from bumping into me.

"Uh…sorry 'bout that." I said, still staring at his bright hair, but then I managed to cut it off and actually start helping him pick up his books. Too bad he was currently picking up the last book and swiftly walked away.

What the heck is his problem? It was just a bump…no biggie. I shrugged it off and put my attention back to looking for the missing paper. I turned to the other pocket which I thought I checked earlier, my hands wandered inside the small rough pocket, feeling a candy wrapper, a paper clip, and a folded paper…

Wow, I'm sooo smart.

I yanked the paper out of the pocket unfolding it reading the class next to the number that indicates "PERIOD 1".

Okay…so…first period…is, Spanish on room D210. I look up from the paper only noticing now that everybody's gone and only a janitor dressed in carpenter pants and a white beaten t-shirt sweeping the floor was present. I run up to him and ask.

"Excuse me but could you please tell me where this room is located?" I pointed at the "D210" several times.

"Um…uh…" He scratched his chin with a calloused thumb and flashed a wide grin at me. "THAT'S WHERE IT IS!" He pointed at a building about fifty yards away from where I am now.

"Aw damnit!" I cursed then look up to the blonde man then look at his flashy name tag printed in caps saying "URAHARA". I yelled a thanks the started running to the building as fast as my legs could. Great…first day…first tardy means… first detention.

&&&

I rushed up the stairs passing rooms D204, 205, 206, 207, 208, 209, 210… finally. I slowly opened the heavy brown door my hands clammy against the silver doorknob. I take a peek inside I see peop-!

My head met with the carpeted floor with a loud "thump" and my hands twisted behind my back. Ow…

"Oops, my bad." A guys' voice slurred from the back followed by several talking voices coming closer.

"Is she okay?"

"Whoa! Great job to start the first day of school freshMEAT! Hahahaha!"

"Poor girl."

"Nice one, Kurosaki."

"EVERYBODY STEP BACK! GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS NOW! AND TO YOU KUROSAKI, FIFTEEN MINUTES DETENTION AT LUNCH!"

I could barely move a finger. I could feel hands sliding on my back and behind my knees then slowly lifting me up. My eyes are closed feeling tired and dry, my back continued to ache even if I'm in the school clinic now, my back still aching.

My vision slurred at first then cleared up when I started to open my eyes.

"Where exactly am I?" I pretended.

"Sweetie you're in the nurses' office, we had to treat your back since you've been accidentally pushed by one of the students earlier." An olive-skinned lady with purple hair tied back in a clean bundle, and catlike features.

"Oh."

"Yes, just keep on resting because later on you have something to serve."

"Serve what?" I asked, bemused.

"Detention. Your teacher still gave you detention for being late. She just felt sorry for you earlier since you looked like a messed up pretzel with grape jelly on the top."

"Are you kidding me?! And wait…purple jelly?" I slapped a hand to me forehead.

Her eyes trailed to my backpack and I just gave her a slight nod after telling her that I could move now. She handed me the pink slip with my name written in messy cursive and my purple backpack.

"Now be careful out there! It's only your first day and you've already created quite a stir!" She flashed me a smile and a waving hand then went back in the plain looking room.

&&&

I missed two periods now it's lunch and I'd have to go back to that wretched classroom again to serve my first ever detention. My brother would be sooo pissed if he finds out about this…

The door was left half open; I could make out a guy's voice and a woman's voice so I entered slowly. Right there in front of me was a middle aged woman with glasses and a cup of what smells like dark coffee and a bundle of paperwork heading out the room.

"You're Kuchiki right? Sit over there," she pointed at an empty desk next to one that was occupied by a guy wearing a black t-shirt and gray straight jeans, not to mention his hair which sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Kurosaki, I expect you to stay here and serve this detention properly. Be a great example for lowerclassmen for once! Now I am OUTTA here!"

Wow, this school is pretty abnormal but oh well…I could get used to this…maybe.

I sat at the desk quietly, trying to amuse myself by playing with a pencil or a rubber band but nothing worked. So I figured my last resort would be talking to this stranger.

"Hi"

"What?"

"I just said hi, is it hard to say hi back?"

He gave me a scowl.

"Geeze…Nevermind then!"

"Okay, hi."

"Hi."

"So, what are you here for?"

"Got tardy. And got pushed by some bastard while I was entering this class for the very first time." I said annoyingly.

He gave a small laugh then smirked.

"So, what are YOU here for?" I asked.

"For pushing you." He said casually then turned to the window and stared off into space.

My mouth hang open, I could feel the terrible back ache creep up again.

"You bastard."

"Thanks." He smirked.

* * *

**AU: haha well I would try really hard to make this a continuing story. Seems like every story I start couldn't be finished. This is kind of based on me since high school is just starting for me so I thought that I could mix my experience with this. Well this didn't really happen to me (thank goodness) but I would mix some on the upcoming ones xD still need ideas to flow in.**


	2. First Day part 2

**Blehh...as much as I wanted to put this up 3 days ago, this site had errors and blah blah and stuff with the file. Oh well...Here's ch 2**

* * *

After about 10 minutes…

"Umm… so yeah. What was that for?" I asked skeptically with a touch of sarcasm.

He put his hand on his chin, "Well, I didn't want to be late at the first year of school being a junior and all so I thought of starting it well would be nice. Though…there were a lot of problems that I had this morning. My dad woke me up by kicking my face, with his shoe on…"

I made a slight hissing sound, the one that most people make when they think something hurts. He looked at me, smirked then nodded slowly.

"Yep. It did hurt but what the hell, I'm used to it. Well, enough 'bout that, after that, I got ready and everything then when I got to my car, it wouldn't start. So I had no choice but to run here." He looked at me to check if I'm still listening. I nodded then motioned my hand to go on.

"So yeah, I got here running as fast as I could, I thought I saw someone was standing by the door, but I wasn't really sure so I went for it and pushed it with my elbow. Turns out you were there." He laughed.

"You didn't see me." I asked in a flat tone.

"Nope, not at all."

"YOU DIDN'T SEE ME AT ALL? I'M A NORMAL SIZED HUMAN YOU KNOW." I almost yelled.

His face twitched a little bit at my tone, but continued smirking, "Well, you are human but in your case you're a little bit under the normal size. AND you also kind of blended in with the door."

That did it, I stood up then walked away limping to the door taking all my books with me. I heard him shift in his chair a little, making me pause for a millisecond, then went on slamming the door open.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said.

"None of your business."

"Geeze, a little touchy are we?"

"Well, you know the bell's about to ring and I would rather spend the last 15 seconds of detention not looking at the likes of you."

"Oh! Right, right. Bell's about to ring. Thanks for reminding me!" With that he sped out before me into the hallway, his steps loudly audible in the quiet building.

"Asshole."

"Watch your language! It's only your first day and you've already caused a lot of trouble." Mrs. Halibel, our Spanish teacher, walking towards the door, her arms crossed and her eyes piercing.

"Oo-okay Ma'am" I quickly straightened my posture, gave as slight bow, and then speed walked my way to the stairs.

&&&

I was able to go through the rest of the day not causing anything anymore or even being noticed by the teachers. Although one girl started talking to me saying that we all have the same classes. I don't mind her company I just…don't know her. She's a nice girl in my opinion, her name was Senna. Kind of peculiar but...who isn't? right? She continued to follow me until I had to ride the bus home, then we said our goodbyes.

When I got home, my sister and her husband were sitting face to face at the dining table. They both looked at me when they heard the door slam and my bags drop loudly on the wooden floor. My sister greeted me with a cheerful "Hi" while her husband gave me a look together with his signature nod. I don't get how they manage to stay together when they are the total opposites, my sister is warm while he's cold, I asked my sister that once and all she said is some b.s. about the power of love.

"Hey" I said while pulling the vacant chair on the table.

"Hey! So how was school? Fun? I remember my first day…" Hisana started.

"Wait, wait. It's not your first day we're talking about here." I turned my head to her slowly then gave her "the stare" making her pause.

"Oh…sorry, just got caught up there. Go on with yours." She apologized then took a forkful of salad and chewed it quietly.

"So yeah. Well it was okay. I met a new friend. Her name is Senna, she has all the classes that I have."

"She doesn't smoke pot does she?" Byakuya said in a cold voice.

"Well…I didn't smell anything weird when I was with her. She probably has some coke instead maybe I can go snorting with her on Friday." I gave him a candy coated smile then grabbed a spoonful of fried rice.

"Rukia!" Hisana choked while drinking water after hearing what I said.

"Don't mind it Hisana. You know how kids her age act these days.

I rolled my eyes, ate the last bit of rice that I have left on my plate along with the curry and drank a glassful of strawberry Fanta, "I have homework."

"Ru-."

"Don't mind her."

"But-."

"Don't"

&&&

I went straight to my room; pulled my iPod out of the pocket of my bag and cranked up the volume to "Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship" I took out my notebooks and started on my homework, bobbing my head slightly to the beat of the song. I went on like that for about an hour when my phone suddenly vibrated under my leg.

I slid it open. The screen saying "**1 new message" **

I clicked the middle button.

_Hey_

I was confused. First of all, I didn't know the number and second, it was about 11 at night.

_Who's dis?_ I sent the message then went back to what I was doing.

Not even 20 seconds, the phone vibrated again.

_Sumone_

I was frustrated; I don't have time for anyone when I'm doing my homework.

_Okay, I don't know who u r, I dun even know how u got my number. I don't have time for this. _

I clicked the sent button hard enough for it to make a cracking sound then threw it at the side along with my notebook.

_Okay, okay. It's Ichigo._

I wasn't very familiar with that name.

_I don't know anyone with dat name._

After 15 seconds…Bzzz

_Are you sure?_

_I'm sure…_

13 seconds

_Are you really sure about that?_

_YES. I. Am. Sure. About. That._

12 seconds

_Are you REALLY really sure about that?_

I didn't bother to answer.

1 minute

_Okay. Detention, remember? _

_Yes… WAIT. How the hell did u get my number?!_

10 seconds

_You dropped your planner while stomping like a little girl out of the classroom._

_What??? I'm sure my planner's in my backpack. And HEY I am NOT a little girl._

9 seconds

_Are u sure? Check it again._

I took my backpack, dug through it…no planner.

_I can't find it. Did u take it?_

_WHAT? I told u, u DROPPED it. _

10 seconds

_Yea, right_

_Honest. _

10 seconds

_Okay. _

_Do you want it back? _

8 seconds

_Yes_

_Meet me at the field tomorrow._

9 seconds

_Okay_

_Okay_

10 seconds

_I'm doing homework. Talk to you later_

_Okay. Bye_

He didn't reply after that. Although, I took the phone again and saved his number under "Berry"; since his name sounded pretty funny and also meant strawberry.

* * *

**AU: Yeahh...haha well I like the texting parts so I guess they would play a major role from now on. Haha, as always, reviews are much appreciated. **


	3. Planners, Lunch, and Eavesdropping

**Haha...so yeahh here's chapter 3 :D Enjoi **_

* * *

_

_I'm here_

I texted Ichigo. I seemed to be the only one at school, well not really, It's just that I came early since I didn't want to be late again. The sun was high up and the sky blue, no trace of clouds. It felt like it was still summer, so I wore a baggy turquoise tank top with skinny jeans and gladiators. I sat down on the moist green grass and texted him again.

_I'm here already. I need to get it NOW. I need to get stuff from my locker. _

20 seconds

_I'm almost there._

_Okay. Hurry._

I closed my eyes taking in the warmth of the sun. I stayed there until-

"OW" Something fell on my fingers

"There you go. Your planner."

"Thanks."

I stood up, took my bag and started walking away to the main building to go to my locker.

"Hey wait up." Ichigo shouted.

"What now?" I continued walking.

"I need to go to my locker too."

"Then go by yourself."

"You kidding me? I don't want to look like a loner okay." He puts his hands inside his pockets and mirrored my pace.

I rolled my eyes, "Woow…That's stupid. Though I don't think you would want to be seen with a freshman either."

"No not really, I don't mind."

"Really?" I smirked.

"Yeah."

"Really, really? Are you sure 'bout that?" I asked again. I saw his eyes roll through my peripheral vision.

"YES."

"Haha. Okay then."

The walk to the main building is pretty long coming from the field, after about a minute or two, silence fell, no one seemed to mind it since both of us doesn't seem like the very talkative type. I was curious about some things so I thought this is a good time to ask.

"So what are you again?"

"Human."

"Wooow…Not that. What are you like you know, junior, senior, sophomore?" I played with a piece of string hanging from my backpack.

"Junior, I told you remember?" He smoothed out the wrinkles on his purple t-shirt that seemed to be very fitting.

I looked at him for a second then turned away, playing with a purple and white ball keychain that was tied to the zipper of my bag. "Oh yeahh… right. Do you play football?"

"I do."

"Mhm…okay."

"Yep."

"Do you have problems regarding your name?" I laughed slightly at my own question.

"Ye- Wait, what?" He suddenly turned to me.

"Your name. It's like strawberry, you know. I mean like it sounds girly and pink and sweet and-." I said simply even though a grin was creeping up making the sides of my mouth twitch.

"Hey! I didn't pick my name okay! If I could change it I would. Besides, I don't think its pink and girly." He crossed his arm across his chest.

"Maybe you don't but everybody else does."

"I- I don't care. Drop the subject. I hate my name. End of discussion." His face suddenly turned into a scowl. For some reason I thought it would make me feel bad since I kind of made him feel bad and I barely know him, but this is actually rather funny.

"If you say sooo…" I said in a sing-song tune, receiving a glare from him.

Before we were aware of it, we found ourselves inside the main building. I went up to the second floor to my locker and so did he. Turns out our lockers were right by each other.

"Oh. What a coinkydink." I look at my beaten locker door, covered with a couple of Zumiez stickers stuck to it and a drawing of something that shouldn't really be mentioned. Dropping my bag to the floor, I kneeled next to it and took a small paper indicating the number combination.

"Who says things like coinkydink these days?" Ichigo roughly dropped his black backpack right beside mine and got on with opening his locker too.

"I do." The lock snapped open; I took a quick examining look at the dark blue locker. Let's see…bright green gum stuck on the left, purple one with little white bits on it stuck on the right, and pencil shavings on the bottom. "Great."

I started taking out the heavy books and placing them on the floor, along with some other miscellaneous that I thought might spruce up this dirty old locker. I took time deciding where to put which while still maintaining order. Out of nowhere, my bag suddenly pressed hard against my thighs and a heavy hand hung on my shoulders.

"What's the problem here?" Ichigo leaned in and stuck his head closer to the locker looking at it like some kind of critic.

"Nothing." I slapped his hand off my shoulder causing him to lose balance and hit his head slightly on my arm.

"Ow. You can't be nice for once can't you?"

"Lemme think about that…no. Well, not to YOU at least. And besides, I've only known you for two days and we didn't really have the best first meeting." I gave him a candy coated smile that lasted for half a second then my face falling back to its angry, almost emotionless state.

"Wow. That makes me feel so much better." He returned to his locker throwing all his books and binders in and a spare sweater.

"Did I meant for it to make you feel better?"

"Well…no." He scratched his orange mane then slammed his locker door and recklessly put the lock in, not checking if it's really close or not. He stood up slinging his backpack on one shoulder, towering over me.

I closed my locker door gently, afraid that if I slam it like he did, it would fall off. I grabbed by bag and straightened my shirt, standing next to him. He looked dazed like in a deep thought so I didn't bother saying bye to him. I walked off, stopping only to be met by a running Senna. She gave me a hug, almost knocking me off my feet, and greeted me with a grin.

"Hey Rukia!"

"Oh, hey Senna!"

"What are you doing here so early?" She said while continuing to tie her hair up with a red bow. "Red suits me better right? The yellow one yesterday looked hi-de-ous."

"Well…um I had to get something…and yeah red looks good."

"Oh okay. Come with me to my locker, I have to get something then we can just walk to our first class together." She pulled me by the wrist and started jogging to her locker, which was about 6 feet away.

&&&

I leaned on the lockers while Senna continued to carefully put her books and notebooks in her locker which is taking like…15 minutes? She tried to have the books not touch any part of the locker so she placed a red mat at the bottom and two bookends at each side. She was pretty peculiar but for some reason it's hard to avoid her. She was the type of person that can light up a room, even if it was a funeral, without even trying.

"Okay done!" She slowly closed the dark blue locker door and took out a wet wipe from her bag and started wiping the thing all over. "This finishes the job."

She turns to me and smiles, "Let's go Rukia, let's get going, it's almost 8:40, I don't really want to get trampled today.

"O-okay." I followed her and we walked side by side, she was doing all the talking, making it seem like we've been friends forever.

I wasn't really paying that much attention, which makes me feel kind of bad, but she said something that made me react, "So yeah, who's that orange-haired dude you were with earlier."

"Who. What do you mean?" I acted innocently.

"Oh dontchu say you don't know. I saw you two earlier." She wiggled her index finger at me.

"Well…he returned my planner 'cause I dropped it yesterday." I explained.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. If you say so…"

&&&

First period Spanish again. I was placed a seat behind Ichigo and in front of Senna. I could automatically tell that this seating arrangement wouldn't really work and would probably get all three of us in trouble. I tried to plead the teacher if she could possibly move me to another seat but she just shrugs and says "Sorry, no can do."

I tried not to talk even if I know Senna keeps tapping me on the shoulder and throwing paper balls at my head. Ichigo on the other hand seemed quiet, his head was down and I can see his back slowly rising up and down. I figured he was sleeping when he twitched a little when a slight breeze of air came through the window. I thought it wouldn't be as fun if he gets in trouble with the teacher so I just had the perfect idea…

_**WAKE UP!!!**_

He jumped up and out of his sear and almost tripped over his back pack.

"Do you have something to share Mr. Kurosaki?" Ms. Halibel turned to him and closed the book that she was reading to the class.

"What? Oh…um…nothing. Go on and um…proceed with your reading." He looked uneasy and his face had traces of tiredness.

A part of me felt bad and thought I shouldn't have done that, but another part of me just enjoyed the whole thing.

_**What was THAT for?!?!**_

I can hear the hard clicking on his keypad. I'm guessing he didn't find it as funny as I did.

_**Nothing. Just thought I'd wake you up before you get in trouble. :D**_

Ichigo turned his head a little; I can see one of his eye glare at me.

_**Well, you woke me up alright.**_

I can still see him glaring at me; I just gave him a smile then snapped my phone close.

&&&

After fourth period, we walked to the field to eat our lunch. Senna sat across from me grabbing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from her backpack along with a box of grape juice. I myself brought lunch but I don't really know what's in it since Hisana packed it for me. I took the brown crumpled paper bag from my backpack and placed it beside me. I took out a granola bar and popped it out of its wrapping and ate it quietly.

"So…found any interesting people?" I asked to break the silence.

Senna continued to chew on a piece of her sandwich, almost choked by the last bite. "Well…let's see…there's this one girl, her name is Hinamori, she's pretty quiet but she seems to be fine and very talkative around me.

"Your magic eh?"

"Hm?" She looked puzzled at me.

"I mean your magic…like your attitude and personality that gives off a bright feeling to everyone who's around you." I smiled at her then took another bite at my granola then started digging for more food in the bag.

"Oh…Really? I'm like that? Wow, thanks Rukia! Nobody really ever said something like that to me before, I feel…flattered." She reached her hand to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Welcomes."

We continued to talk and eat for a while; we didn't get distracted by any jock wannabes trying to throw a football but end up flinging it backwards to the other people who are trying to have a peaceful lunch at the grass. The sun was high up and mighty, burning everybody else with its heat. When it was around the middle of lunch, we tried to go and sit at the shady parts but everybody else were crowded around it.

"Senna!" A small, soft voice attempted to shout over the loud chaotic conversations of the people.

"Wait, somebody called me?" Senna's head turned furiously around looking for the source of the voice.

"Wait! Ugh…excuse me! Let me through please! PEOPLE MOVE!" A short girl, about the same height me, with brown hair up in a bun and brown weary eyes, stumbled out of the crowd and patted her shoulders clean and straightened up her posture.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, raising her hand in a small wave.

Senna, still unaware of the girl who just came up- the one who's been calling her name, continued to look the other way and look, "Still don't see her. Well I don't hear the voice anymo- Hinamori!!!"

The two gave each other a friendly hug and then started talking, introducing us to each other. The bell rang not long after that, we walked to our respective classes. Senna though, had to go to the bathroom and left me walk alone to the other side of the school. That's what I did, I continued to walk quietly until all the noises and frantic talks died down and it seemed like I was the only one left and the school was empty. Until…

"I'm sorry but I can't…It's over." A girl's voice came from behind the portable building on my left.

Ohh…I wonder who's breaking up. I tiptoed my way to the corner of the other building, opposite of the one where the voices are coming from, and stuck my head out a little, taking a peek at the scene.

"But- why?" A guy's voice replied with a quiet and depressed tone.

It was sort of hard for me to see because of my height but all I could make out are two pairs of orange hair. One flat and straight, definitely a girls', the other one spiky and tussled up in a familiar manner. Do I know this guy?

"I just can't. If my friends find out I'm dating a junior, they'll freak." The girl's voice replied with not much of a sad tone.

"Oh. So is that the only reason?!" The guy's voice said in a more energetic and worked up tone. A tone so familiar…

"Ichigo?" I suddenly blurted out loud. Oh boy…

* * *

**AU: Well...lol sorry for the cliffhanger. Just thought that, that would be best thing to end this chapter xD So yeahh...review are much appreciated. If you have any suggestions then just go for it! Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Notsogood first meeting, and Lies

**

* * *

**

Blehhh....lol late chapter. Sorry bout that. I had some problems with Microsoft Word and school work is exhausting. Well here's Ch.4 Enjoy!

* * *

"Ichigo?"

My hand flew to my mouth with a quiet slap; my eyes grew wide and panicky. I looked around and tried to see where I can go if I decided to run for it. My head flew back and peeked at the two orange-heads looking around uneasily. The girl stayed where she was, her eyes were extensive and vexed, like she was just caught shoplifting or breaking the rules. Ichigo was walking around the opposite way his head maneuvering this way and that but in a calmer manner. I bit the edges of my forefinger nail as I thought twice of what I was going to do. I had to really think about what I was going to do…

1. I run

2. I confront them

3. I run

4. I try to act like I was just passing by

5. I run

6. I RUN

I thought everything through and the best thing to do right now is run. I took a peek at the pair again and caught sight of Ichigo making his way to where I am. My legs didn't think twice to dart out of the spot. I scampered up the Senior Steps and through the discreet hallways, my footsteps resonating behind me.

Where am I going? The thought came to my mind. I was totally out of track and awfully late for my class. I skidded to a halt, catching my breath my hands on my chest feeling the agitated beat of my heart. I straightened myself up and went to the nearest bathroom in sight. I pushed the door open slowly and walked in the first available stall. I was alone, I closed the toilet and sat on top, resting my head back on the white, cold, tiled wall. My foot rested on top of my backpack that slouched on the floor, pulling on the roll of paper towel ripping it apart and dabbing it on my clammy forehead.

That was close.

Who was that girl? Why do they seem like they were breaking up? Ichigo got dumped? She's a senior? They were dating? Why did she dump him? I feel sooo bad. I shouldn't have eavesdropped. It was all personal. I have no rights. I don't want to make Ichigo think like I'm a stalker or something. Aw man…

What can I do now?

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the smooth swoosh of the door opening and the loud clank of it closing. I listened intently to the footsteps. It was quiet but the silent sobbing filled the thick atmosphere. I caught sight of an orange bundle through a small gap in the stall. I figured that I didn't know anybody else at school that has this hair color, that was a girl. The thought crossed my mind in no time; she was that girl from earlier.

"You're so pathetic. But, you did the right thing…right?" Her voice was shaky and small, still affected by the sobbing.

The water switched on but she wasn't washing her hand or anything. She just stood there staring at the mirror blankly.

"Everything's fine now. He's just some stupid junior. I'm a senior. Seniors don't go out with juniors or any lowerclassmen. I can always get anyone I want, right?" Tears stopped flowing from her pink eyes, her face was serious, blank but her mouth twitched to a smile. Her gray eyes wandered looking at the mirror, eyes catching my purple ones.

Her head turned rapidly to my stall.

"What are you looking at?" Her tone was infuriated.

I stopped looking through the space and turned back to sit on the toilet again. I didn't answer and silence fell again.

"Next time, you should try minding your own business." She said in a rather bitchy tone then walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Wow, I can see why they broke up.

The bell rang piercingly and the quiet halls were suddenly chaos. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the bathroom and continued to my sixth period. Senna met me halfway.

"Hey you. What's with the worried face?" Senna looked at me straight in the eye, expecting me to speak the truth.

"Uh…nothing…really nothing." I bent my head town staring at my feet then smiled at her to reassure that nothing is wrong.

"O-okay." She just gave me a tiny smile and walked in advance to meet up with Hinamori.

"Meet me at the bus stop later!" She yelled out before being pulled away by the smaller girl.

I gave her a small smile and proceeded with walking, I didn't really need anything in my locker, I don't really know where I'm headed; I'm just in deep thought.

So things I'm sure of…

1. Ichigo and that one girl broke up

2. She's a senior

3. She doesn't have the greatest attitude in the world.

4. Ichigo is really down because of it.

I feel sorry for him. I wish I could do something but I barely know him. I could try to text him but he probably won't even answer basing on what just happened. And I can't really bring myself to tell him that I listened to their private conversation. I'm so foolish! Ugh school just barely started and I'm pretty much on my way to tangling myself in this drama that I shouldn't be in.

"Yo."

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and turned where the voice came from. It was Ichigo.

"Yo yourself." I answered back with a forced smile.

It's hard to face him like this.

"I thought you're going to wait for me so we could walk to sixth period together." He smirked; I can tell he was faking it.

"Oh yeah." I chuckled "Sorry I forgot."

"Sureee… whatever. We should try to walk faster, unless you want to be late and be stuck in detention with me again.

"Oh NO. That would be the first and last time I would be in detention." I started to brisk walk and left him behind me.

I pushed the familiar brown door and sat on my desk right next to the window at the back of the classroom. Ichigo came a second after sitting two desks down from mine.

Ms. Yadomaru started talking about how to operate an SLR camera, putting the film in, adjusting the settings, turning on the flash, and snapped a picture at one of the students who seemed unbelievably startled.

"Wha-what was that?" A blonde, lanky guy with a pissed look on his face and a pinky sticking up his nose spatted out at the teacher.

"That's what you get for not listening. Now PAY ATTENTION HIRAKO!" Ms. Yadomaru threw a film canister and hit the guy at a point blank range.

Everybody busted out laughing while Shinji was on the floor rubbing his head and a blonde girl with short ponytails and red sports outfit, came and stepped on his face. Everybody except Ichigo, who seems to be in his own world; where nobody can talk to him.

I'll give it a try…

_**Hey u**_

_**What?**_

_**Hi**_

_**Wow**_

_**What's with the long face?**_

_**Nothing**_

_**Are you sure?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Tell me later.**_

_**Wait, what?**_

_**Just tell me. I'm just guessing here but I know something's off. **_I winced at my horrible lie.

_**Okay.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**For what?**_

_**Trusting me. **_

_**You sound really different right now.**_

_**WHAT? How? **_

_**You sound really corny and like you get your lines from chickflicks.**_

_**F*** you**_

_**Hey. HEY. Keep it PG.**_

_**Keep your face PG.**_

_**You need new comebacks.**_

_**I don't have time to search for ones.**_

_**Well try to come up with good ones on your own.**_

_**Don't have time and don't care.**_

_**Okay then.**_

The class ended without warning. It seemed like we've only been texting for a short period of time but time was on my side, and now I'm gonna hear the story straight from him. But this still doesn't feel right, I knew about their conversation but It wasn't clear, and now I'm lying to him just to get the full story.

I went to the bus stop, Senna catching up and breathing hard after she came to a halt.

"I HATE P.E." She managed to exclaim in between rough breaths.

"Oh… you don't look so good."

"Ya think?" Her face was bright red with light trails of sweat from her forehead, her hair down and ruffled.

"Haha, sorry."

"No probs."

"Hey, I have to go somewhere. I'll see you tomorrow." I told her.

She waved a hand at me and smiled, " 'kays, see ya." The bus came seconds after our goodbyes and sped off after everybody has gotten in.

I walked over to an oak tree, spotting a familiar orange hair sticking out behind the branches. I called out to him and he turned and walked over to meet me.

"Okay, want me to start?" Ichigo and I continued to walk into a little bike trail that laid next to the soft flowing creek.

"Wait, I have to tell you something first."

* * *

**AU: So yeahh...Orihime would have a kind of different personality but that's the only way I could make it work xD Well reviews are much appreciated! **


	5. Long walks, and homecoming dance

**Lol, daaammm....a month! Sorry guys, school is just so UGHH... anywaysss...here u go :D**

* * *

I walked over to an oak tree, spotting a familiar orange hair sticking out behind the branches. I called out to him and he turned and walked over to meet me.

"Okay, want me to start?" Ichigo and I continued to walk into a little bike trail that lay next to the soft flowing creek.

"Wait, I have to tell you something first."

&&&&&&

"What is it?" Ichigo's face turned to me, carrying that usual smirk.

It took me a long time to think if I was going to tell him that I eavesdropped on their conversation. I thought twice, fiddled with my fingers a little bit, looked around, scratched the back of my neck, and bit my nails. He was still looking forward with his hands in his pockets, which was a good thing, barely noticing my suspicious acts. I continued to think until my mind trailed of…

"HEEYY!"

I jumped up in surprise to see his face an inch away from mine.

"Uhh…What the hell was that for?" I stuttered.

"You said you were going to say something but then you spaced out and now you're mind is back to where it's supposed to be."

"Oh yeah…"

"So what is it?" He turned to face me again.

It was hard to think especially when his eyes were boring into mine. It was also hard to lie, "Ohh…nothing."

Ichigo frowned but just shrugged the whole thing off like it never happened. I looked ahead, the trail continued to flow on like an endless river in front of us. I could tell this would be a long walk. I took a glance at my wristwatch that blinked "4:30 pm" and sighed. I looked at him, waiting for him to say his part.

"Orihime…was my first real girlfriend." His face softened and golden brown eyes staring straight ahead. "She was my first ever real girlfriend. We both tried to make our relationship work but she's a senior and I'm a junior."

I looked over to him, he stared right back at me, "But…there's nothing really wrong with that."

"Yeah, that's what I told her too. But there's a lot of pressure ya know. She's head cheerleader and stuff, and senior boys swarming to catch her attention. Another thing is that we're gonna be separated anyways this year. She's going to France to study professional dancing. If I'm already bad at these kinds of relationships, imagine long-distance ones."

"Yeah…"

"I liked her…a lot. A lot but I didn't love her." Ichigo abruptly stopped at that sentence to look at me.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

"Yeah…So it's not really a biggie that we broke up. I can take it, and I hope that she can go on fine with her life too." He smiled.

Although he can't fool me with just a smile. I can tell that he's not fine at all just by looking at his eyes. Eyes are people's weaknesses, they tell everything.

"Are you sure you're oka-!"

I felt my back connect with the cold hard asphalt but it wasn't painful. My head didn't even hit the floor, something soft and warm were covering my head in a kind of protective stance.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I heard his voice echo closely to my ears.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, bright blurry vision started to clear up gradually. When my vision fully recovered, light brown pools burned into my amethyst ones. I swallowed the lump in my throat and remained still at the close proximity.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyebrows slightly frowned.

I slowly pushed his body away and sat up but his hands remained at the small of my back, "Yeah, all good here." I gave him an assured nod and stood up.

"God, you are such a danger magnet."

"What are YOU talking about?" I retorted at him.

"There's never a day where your life is always on the line."

"How can you prove that? I've only been hurt twice this month."

"I just can Rukia…I just can." He turned his head in a slow creepy manner and gave me a sly grin.

"You're such a creeper!" I laughed and he laughed with me.

It's weird…the Ichigo just ten minutes ago was so different to the Ichigo who I'm laughing with now. How could someone change their emotions so quickly? Did he just shrug off and pretended the thing that happened to him and his girlfriend was just a nightmare that he just woke up from right now? Either way, he's different; the way he's acting right now is just peculiar. I've never really heard him laugh until now, and for some reason, it makes me happy…that he's happy.

&&&&

"Sooo...you goin' to homecoming?" I overheard Senna's loud cheerful voice echo from the back of the room.

She was talking to Hiyori, a short blonde girl with a nasty temper, "Hell, homecoming is just for snobby preppy kids. And why in the fuck would you ask someone like me," she points a long finger at her face, " ME! If I would go to homecoming?!?!" She finished off breathing heavily with a pissed look on her face.

Senna wasn't affected by the girl's temper; she just takes her yells and screams just like how she would take normal conversations. "Okay so you're not? Well that's too bad…"

And so Senna's matchmaking game begins. This is also where I think I should enter since I've been watching the whole scene.

"W-why is that too bad?" Hiyori's voice started to lower down and her face confused.

"Well…we heard that a certain someone wanted to ask you." I chimed in.

Senna gave me a small wink and continued, "Yeahhh… he's been wanting too but now that you said you wouldn't go then…"

The short quick-tempered blonde continued to be bemused, "What? Who is it?"

Bull's eye. We got her now and it's time to drop the bomb.

"Just go and you'll meet him there. He'll be in the center." We both said at the same time.

From across the room we received a two-thumbs up from Shinji and a puzzled Hiyori in front of us. Senna and I took our seats and paid close attention to the teacher. I took notes and raised my hand to the questions I knew the answer to until I felt a light vibration from my left pocket. I took it out and slid the phone open.

_**Hey **_, It's Ichigo

_**Hey, **_I replied

_**You going to homecoming?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**Did somebody ask you yet?**_

_**No. Y?**_

_**Well…**_

_**?**_

_**Uh…**_

_**???**_

_**I was wonderin maybe u want to go to homecoming?**_

_**With who?**_

_**Me**_

Well this was unexpected. I showed the text messages to Senna, she told me to say yes and that homecoming would be great but be careful that he might just use me to make his ex jealous.

_**What?**_

_**I said, would you want to go to homecoming with me?**_

_**Uh…sure?**_

_**Is that a yes?**_

_**Uh…sure?**_

_**Okay…then… I take that as a yes.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**AU: Well...that was suckish...lol I'm too tired and not much ideas are flowing in but I'll manage to get something interesting next time. All I was just thinking of is putting this up and updating xD Anyways reviews and ideas are appreciated. **

**thanks :D**


End file.
